indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eight
Back -- Next Urrak has had an hour and a half to herself back in Chaldra when she's once more back in Bellbury's town square. It's a bit quieter this time. No music from the Cask at this point. It's about noon, but there seem to be fewer people about than there have been. She wanders down into the kitchen and grabs a bite of meat. She remembers being in the basement ready to teleport to the next component before she was poofed away. After taking in her surroundings, an odd sense of dread falls over her. But, being a woman on a mission, she decides to head back to Poni's and find the others. When Urrak reaches the basement she sees the portal alive with wild energy and in the 'screen' she sees Enna with a rapier pointed at a weird bird-like creature about 5 feet tall. Brimeia, Seirixori, and a man are standing there as well, all in conversation. "What in the world..." Urrak mutters to herself. She looks at the screen a moment, her mind trying to work out what it's seeing, before drawing her sword and heading into the portal ~*~*~ Before they can get any farther, Cyan and Ravaphine vanish and Poni falls to the ground, just as Urrak seems to appear from thin air, sword drawn. Coin and the shopkeep both jump back, surprised. Coin, feeling the tip of Enna's sword in his back steps forward again immediately. Enna looks at Urrak appearing out of thin air, and says "Perfect timing. Nice of you to join us." "What in the nine hells is goin' on 'ere?" Seirixori reaches down to pick up Poni, "We're possibly going to help this guy here so he'll give us the component." "And what's he expectin' in return?" Urrak asks as she re-sheaths her greatsword. "I give you the MAGIC SHARD!?" Brimeia’s demanding voice once again rings out when he says 'magic shard’. "We have to help him...get into a tower? Is that right?" Urrak asks. "Yes. Master Bakar's tower." Coin says, his voice a combination of other people’s voices in odd intonations. "This is some questionable stuff, but I've seen jus’ about everythin' at this point." Urrak sighs and turns towards Enna "Where to?" "Our feathered friend here was just about to lead the way." "I think we can all put our weapons away now, yes? It's making me nervous. A lot of breakables in here." The shopkeeper says. "Well soon we'll be away from the breakables, won't we?" "No weapons on streets. Guards come." Coin says. Seirixori puts her staff behind down, using it more as a walking stick, "Yes, let's not draw anymore unwanted attention." "Agreed. Enna I know y' don't trust 'em as far as ye can throw 'em, but let's do as he asks for now" Brimeia speaks up, "How far is this tower?" Enna lowers her sword. "As long as we all keep our guards up." The shop owner relaxes now that the weapons are put away, "It's a few blocks away. You can't miss it." “Let's get on with it then." Urrak says. Coin sheathes his rapier. "Come, come. Will be quick if you smart." "Lead on." Seirixori moves to follows Coin. Coin steps out of the shop and into the busy street, but immediately ducks into the nearby alleyway. He waits for everyone to follow him. "Oi, y'flighty bird wait up", Urrak lumbers into to alley, everyone else slowly makes their way over as well. "I am not a 'y'flighty bird'. I am a kenku. Cannot fly." He, again, says y'flighty bird in Urrak's own voice. Coin leads the group on a winding path across town, utilizing back alley and tunnels whenever possible, he’s obviously done this many times before. "Must get ring. Then,” he makes the sound of coins being stacked in a pile, “can fly." Urrk takes a few steps back, letting someone else follow closer behind Coin isntead of herself, freaked out by his mannerisms. "I...see..." Noticing her reaction, Enna whispers, "Welcome to the perturbed club." After several minutes, they find themselves standing in a part of town that's a bit less dense. The buildings are farther apart and there are much fewer people. Coin lifts a hand and points at a tower, a terribly unstable looking tower with part of the side blown out of it. People walking by seem to be giving it a wide berth like they're afraid it might collapse at any moment. Coin, however, walks right up to it and opens the door. "Yer goin' in there? It looks fit to fall apart at any minute!" "Hard to find ring after." Urrak begrudgingly follows Coin. Enna follows after, looking up at the precarious building. Brimeia looks curiously at the tower, "After what?" Coin makes the sound of rubble falling. "Great, into a crumbling building. Fun." Seirixori deadpans and follows. As they approach and get a closer look, the tower stands crooked and heavily damaged. There’s evidence of cracks in the stonework, as though the shifting tilt of the tower is causing extra stress on several of the stones. It’s easy to understand why everyone is trying to keep as far away as possible. Coin opens a door along the southern curve, waiting for everyone. “Uh, well why did the tower fall apart?" Brimeia asks, wondering if some kind of magical catastrophe had happened here like it had back in Bellbury. "Master Bakar was working. Then,” the sound of explosions and fizzing pops like a firecracker store caught on fire echo out of Coin’s mouth. "Sounds like our friend, the stick." Urrak says. "Ugh, magic," Brimeia grumbles under her breath. "Oh, even better, more idiots with magic." Seirixori sighs. Enna agrees to the sentiments, "Wizards with explosives. Wonderful." They enter a small, enclosed room. The walls are un-plastered stone like the exterior. There's a rune carved into the stone directly ahead, the edges worn like they've been touched many times over the years. "Well hopefully that doesn't happen again, least while we're in 'ere." Urrak looks around a bit "So, where's this ring yer huntin' for?" "So uh... what was Master Bakar trying to do exactly?" Brimeia looks less and less sure about this whole thing the more she hears. "I'm with the barbarian. What was your Master working on?" Enna says, the disdain in her voice clear with no real intention on masking it. "He makes things." Coin pauses, "Made." ".....What kind of things." Enna asks, worried. Brimeia shuffles, nervous to be surrounded by all the magic, "Do you .. know what he was trying to make that time?" Coin opens his mouth and they hear a man's voice, this time one single voice. "You go ahead and get the supplies. I'll be working on the new evocation spell. I think maybe 'Dragon's Wrath' for a name." "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't like the sound of that." ~*~*~ A dragonborn finds himself going about his day as normal when he's suddenly standing in the center of a town square he doesn't recognize. There are some larger buildings, one that looks like a tavern and another that looks like a temple, but the square is empty... all except for a dwarf woman in chainmail with red hair staring at you. “Um... hello? Where.. where am i exactly? "Ah, a new one, I see. As far as we can tell, we're in Bellbury. It's all a great long story, but we've got good people trying to fix the problem. My name's Gunnloda, at your service." She holds her hand out. “It's a pleasure to meet you,” he shakes her hand. "Would you like a drink? Or I can try to explain things." “Both. Both is good.” Gunnloda laughs heartily. "Excellent choice." She puts her hand on his arm and leads him towards the tavern where she pulls a mug of ale and hands it over. “Cheers," he raises the mug, "and thank you for this generosity." After he takes a few drinks she stands, "Come. I'll show you the culprit." She leads him south. Eventually they come across a smallish house that's burned to a husk. She leads him downstairs to the basement where a magical portal stands. “Gods, what happened here?” he asks, looking all around him, his eyes finally focusing on the picture in front of him, two tieflings, an elf, a half-orc, and a strange bird-like creature standing outside of a tower. "This gnome named Poni was playing with arcane magic and building this contraption. Something bad happened and ZAP! We were all ripped away from our lives. These people are trying to fix it. If we walk through, we can join them, but it's not without danger. You look like you can handle yourself, though." "Danger? Danger is my middle name" he tries to seem smooth, but it ends up being really awkward and he knows it. "... heh." he clears his throat, "No, but seriously, I'm on it." Gunnloda shakes her head. "If you say so. I think I'll join you though. These folks tend to get in more trouble than they should.” She steps through the portal and he can see her inside the picture now. "Alrighty then." he steps forward and the basement is no more. ~*~*~ "I think it's safe to say we know then what was the culprit of the—” Enna’s in the middle of responding to Coin and Brimeia when Gunnloda and a bronze dragonborn appear. “—great, another one." "Gunnloda!" Seirixori blurts out, glad to see her. "Hello, dear." Brimeia is a bit startled by the sudden appearance of two figures and begins to reach for her greataxe but relaxes when she sees the familiar face of Gunnloda along with an unfamiliar one. "Ah! A new companion!" "Good morning everyone. I brought someone new along. I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name." "Hi everyone, my name is Nolanos, and this here," he gestures to the clockwork raven on his right shoulder "is Reyes. I tink tinkering is fun." He immediately realizes that was a horrible joke but goes with it anyway. PM Alex - Nolanos: another what? Enna unsheathes her shortsword once again, approaching Nolanos and pointing it at the raven. "What is that? Who are you?" It’s apparent she’s acting on instinct. "I - I just told you." he looks at her, confused. Enna sneers, eyeing Nolanos with fire in her eyes, "It's an abomination." Seirixori sighs, "Enna, please, we're trying to avoid fighting right now." “Now dear... there's no need to be drawing your weapon on a new friend." Gunnloda says. "I wouldn't consider anyone who plays at being a god anything akin to a friend." Nolanos shrugs, "It's a great thing I don't consider myself one then." "A friend?" Gunnloda questions. “A god.” "Then what, pray tell, do you consider yourself, making things that weren't meant to be?" Enna growls, stepping closer to him, "I've known the works of your type, and nothing good ever comes of it." "I am a student of science." is his response. Meanwhile Coin is talking to Urrak, the only other one who can fit in the room, "This rune is teleportation. Activated by Master Bakar's voice, but it doesn't work since he died." Coin says, not paying any attention to the people just outside. "Y' don't remember what the man sounded like?" Coin opens his mouth and Urrak can hear Master Bakar repeat an incantation. "He died. Magic stopped working." Urrak walks to the left hand wall, greeting Gunnloda as she passes. She places a hand on a odd bit of mortar. She feels the stone shift under her fingers, "Magic is dangerous business. Half o' those who use it, shouldn't.” she sighs and pushes the stone. It swings open, revealing a secret door, a failsafe of sorts. Urrak is so fascinated by the door she almost doesn't hear what's happening with the newcomer. "Oi, you lot, look 'ere!" "Th - there's a door now?" Nolanos says as he peeks over everyone’s heads. "Some kind of secret room, odd metal strips along the walls. Two doors...seems interesting enough t' check out." "Look," Seirixori steps in front of Enna, "let's deal with one thing at a time. Urrak found a door, the faster we get this tower done, the faster you can yell at the new guy more." Enna balks at Seirixori stepping between her and the newcomer, hackles raised. "Enough about me though, I really think we should focus on the task ahead, lest we get killed." Nolanos says, pushing past them to get closer to the entrance. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize bringing you through would cause such an ordeal." Gunnloda says to him. "It's nothing I haven't experienced before to be honest. I appreciate the sentiment though." Reluctantly, Enna lowers her sword. Staring straight through Seirixori at Nolanos, she says "Fine. As soon as I make sure of something." Enna walks up to Nolanos, "Show me your arms." "I'm not sure what that will prove, but fine," and he does as she asks. "Without the armor. Please." she says through gritted teeth. Nolanos sighs and slowly removes his leather bracers. "Do you always ask new people to strip?" Gunnloda asks, clearly unhappy at the interrogation, "I don't recall being subjected to it myself." Nolanos nods, "Yeah, what is all this about anyway?" Enna ignores Gunnloda’s comment, staring intently at the dragonborn's arms. She sheathes her sword, content and relieved, if only a little. She turns toward the door that Urrak opened and heads over. "I'm good for now. Just keep that thing contained." "O—Okay?" he says and quickly puts his armor back on. Seirixori awkwardly pats Nolanos' shoulder and moves into the secret room. Peeking through the she sees a room, rounded wall along the left side and straight walls to the right, and two visible wooden doors. The floor here is flagstone and the walls plastered, but there are regularly spaced metal strips along the walls. "Are ye done havin' yer spat? Come on elf, not all life is tryin' t' kill ye. Few of us 'ere would kill for ye." Urrak walks into the room after Seirixori. “Well, I for one welcome a helping hand," Brimeia chirps, standing just outside the secret door. "You'll thank me someday for my precaution." Enna follows Brimeia into the room, waiting for Seirixori and Urrak to finish their investigation. "Hm..." Seirixori starts walking towards a stone that she notices looks slightly different than the rest. "There's a raised stone here." Urrak turns to Seirixori "A raised stone? Can ye move it?" “Urrak wait, something clicked when you stood on the stone." Urrak looks down at her feet, raising her hands a bit in a cautious stance "Clicked...? Alright, looks like a puzzle. Should I stay here?" "I wouldn't move far if I were you, this place could be booby trapped to hell." Enna says from the other room. "Hey, Seirixori. There's some wires...or pipes? Behind the door there, could ye check them out? I don't want to move lest I set somethin' off." "Sure..." Seirixori says uneasily, but does as she's asked. "Hello then! What goes on here?" Martyn says, appearing from outside the tower. "I'm not the new guy anymore!" Nolanos says excitedly. "Sorry, what's going on and why does Urrak look nervous?" Martyn asks. Seirixori can barely just see around Urrak, "Urrak stepped on a thing and I can't check out what it is because Urrak is now in the way of the door I need to look behind. We're doing great." "I don't know if this tile is set t' blow or not, but Seirixori, move around me and try and get out. I'm gonna move, and I don't want ye t' be injured." Seirixori nods and tries to move around Urrak and leave the room. Enna and Coin back up and out of the room for to make room for Seirixori. "Should we move? We should move, huh?" Brimeia backs up, away from all the presumably magical nonsense that might be triggered. "Does the raven speak? Can the raven look? Also who is the raven? Or the person the raven stands upon?" Martyn asks, looking at Nolanos. "Yes actually." Nolanos says, only answering one of Martyn’s many questions. Nolanos nudges Reyes a bit and she flies into the room with the doors. The group watches as the mechanical raven takes flight and flies over everyone’s heads into the room. Nolanos can now see there's a box behind the door with tubes for pipes or wires sticking into it, recognizing it as a control box. "A bloody tin bird....?" Urrak watches Reyes fly into the room, mindful to stay in place. “Is there anything we can do to help?" Brimeia asks, her eyes following the raven. "Urrak, I can try and pull you out, unless you have other ideas?" "Aye, I'm gonna jump as far as these legs'll carry me right out the door." Martyn shifts as well, putting the whole party between him and Urrak Urrak takes a few deep breaths, sets her eyes on the open door and sprints out of the room. She’s sweating furiously, but nothing happens. "I...I heard two clicks." There’s another click. "Um." Enna looks around. "One when I stepped off, and one after..." "Ohh no." Nolanos says, worried. Click. Martyn yells, "Close the door!" "What happened?" Coin asks. Urrak bellows for everyone to get out of the tower, "Clicking in floor, possible explosion, not good, RUN!" Click. Nolanos stays a moment longer, trying to figure out the source of the sound. He can hear it faintly coming from the room Reyes flew into moments earlier. Click. "Reyes, let's go." Reyes flies into the room again, being Nolanos’ eyes. Click. There’s nothing new but he can tell he ticking is coming from the control box. Click. Nolanos carefully moves into the room, trying to avoid any raised tiles. Click. There’s a sudden whine and Nolanos quickly dives back into the first room as a bolt of lightning shoots through the room, bouncing between the different metal strips, just barely grazing him and Reyes, but Nolanos seems unaffected. Click. Nolanos carefully starts to walk back in to try and disarm the mechanism. Click. "What is that fool lizard on about..." Urrak watches Nolanos go back into the secret room in wonder. "....So is this thing blowing up or not." Enna asks. "Not yet I suppose..." "OK. SO.” Nolanos says through the door, “There's a control box in there that I'm pretty sure, if I can disarm it, we can pass through safely." Click. Seirixori waves him on, "Go on then." "Yer clothes are singed...what happened in there?" Click. Nolanos disappears back into the booby trapped room, tools in his hand, and the door closes. "Did... did I do it?” he asks himself moments later. The doors open and Nolanos is grinning excitedly from the other side, "LIGHTNING AMIRITE? "The traps been disarmed, let's go" Reyes flys over and perches on his shoulder. Nolanos boops Reyes on the beak with the tip of his finger, kind of like their own version of a high five. Urrak claps Nolanos on the back, "Ye mad devil! Good work!" "Right." Seirixori walks by Nolanos, and into the room he just disarmed, finding two more doors. Brimeia and Martyn join, Enna follows, keeping a good distance between her and Nolanos, Urrak follows behind her with Coin and Gunnloda bringing up the rear of their group. "Nolanos, dear, are you ok? That looked a bit... dangerous." Chuckles warmly "I'm quite alright. That was actually the most excitement I've had in a while." "Well, it's only been three days and we've run into plenty, so stick around I guess? IF this asshole’s magic lets you." Seirixori motions to her bag where she shoved Poni. "See? Knew our new friend would be a credit to this motley band!" Brimeia exclaims. Seirixori looks at the two doors, wondering if more trap-like things are nearby. "Anyone good at looking for traps?" "Is there uh.. any more of those?" Brimeia asks, looking like she wants to leave again. Nolanos raises his hand slightly, "I can look for more traps?” Nolanos takes a few moments to check both doors, but they seem clear to him so he slowly starts to open one. The ceiling is tall, thirty or forty feet high, and a long staircase runs along the edge of the entire wall. Long cracks in the plaster run along the exterior wall, some pieces completely missing and crumbled to dust at the floor. Tucked into a corner, almost beneath the stairs is a suit of armor, covered in dust and plaster. Nolanos takes a quick glance at the armor but dismisses it and leaves. He opens the other door and there are shelves along the wall and a teleportation sigil on the far wall. As he walks in he sees dried foods, parchment, cloth and various other little knick knacks. Seirixori, impatient, walks into the room with the stairs and takes a look for herself, Enna follows her in. Urrak looks on, watching Nolanos and Seirixori "Have y' found any more traps?" "There seems to be a transportation sigil in here," Nolanos answers. "Ugh. More teleporting magic?" Brimeia grumbles. "Yes, we used them to move around." Coin says. “Can we use them t' get t' where this ring is?" "They don't work. He died." "The sigils are attached in some way to your friend?" Enna asks. "His magic." "There's some stairs, let's just try that." Seirixori says, making her way up, slowly, not wanting to trigger anything else. There’s a door at the top of the stairs and she opens it, peeking in. The rest of the group slowly makes their way up behind her. As she slowly enters the room, it’s more triangluar than round, with a narrow hall that leads to nother triangular section. In it, there are two creatures, purplish with spines along their backs and one giant green eye, clawed hands and feet, and a hunched-over posture. They turn their heads, looking at Seirixori, look at each other, and then continue to fight over an item being tugged between them Enna whispers to Seirixori, "What do you see?" "Riiight," Seirixori steps back, "So, gross purple creature things, ignoring me for now, uh," She turns back to the group behind her, "suggestions?" "I'll take a look." Enna peers behind Seirixori, trying to see into the room. "Anyone know what these things are?" "Purple creatures? Strange..." Urrak muses, trying to think if she’s run across anything that Seirixori described. "Can I take a look?" Nolanos asks when neither Enna nor Seirixori recognize the creatures. "You should probably be in front to be fair," Seirixori mutters, trying not to show her slight jealousy, "have at it." She moves out of the way to let Nolanos move in. Enna moves back from the door. "Have a grand time." "Sorry, I don't mean to step on your toes... I'll just.. yeah." Nolanos awkwardly steps forward. It doesn’t take him long to identify the two creatures, he turns, whispering, “These are nothics! They're known to infiltrate arcane academies and libraries and other places of learning. And it looks like they’re fighting over a scroll. Ideas anyone?" Enna starts to move back to the door, "Killing usually does the job, I find." “Can y' sneak up on 'em?" Urrak asks. "I'm inclined to agree with the killing,” Nolanos says. “and the sneaking now that you mention it. Can someone shoot one while I sneak up on the other?" "I'll go ahead." Enna pulls her bow around from across her back and begins to move forward. "Any of you with armor feel like providing some backup?" Urrak nods, "I'll be here if things go south," and draws her greatsword. "Excellent," Nolanos says, moving behind Enna who sneaks forward into the room. Enna sneaks along the wall, bow drawn and ready to loose an arrow in case she's spotted. When they both enter, the nothics look at them and say something but it doesn't sound like words. One takes the opportunity to try to grab the scroll from the other, but the other grabs tighter and they start fighting again. As Enna and Nolanos move through the narrow hallway they both stagger and feel sick. “Fuck!” Nolanos curses. As they get closer, the nothics turn and say something, but once again, no one can understand them. Nolanos coughs and then draws his rapier and shouts, "THE HALLWAY IS POISONED I THINK. BE CAREFUL" Enna feels woozy and shakes her head to try to regain focus. She draws her bow, readying to attack. Gunnloda, who is still behind everyone, hears the yell, but not the words. "What's happening?" Nolanos thrusts his rapier forward but the nothic he was aiming for side-steps it. They both turn on Nolanos. One swipes at him with it’s claws, one going wide and the other getting him in the arm. The other closes in and slashes Nolanos across the stomach but as it goes to swipe with the other claw it stumbles into the other nothic, it’s claws swiping across it’s arm instead. Seirixori moves into the room and sees the nothic and Nolanos getting hit by them, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised." Seirixori says, her voice raching out to him and he feels a rush of warmth, some of his wounds closing. “Bless you and your beautiful face." “If you say so, dragonborn." She then turns towards the closest nothic and shoots a small flame at it, singing it just a little. Nolanos jumping in surprise at the fire that flies by his head. Enna marks her prey, staggering just slightly, the sick feeling staying with her. She draws back her bow, aiming for it’s eye, but she gets dizzy and her shot sails wide. Shaking her head she retreats to a corner. Martyn fires off some magic, but not giving himself enough time to focus, the magic sails over the head his target. Brimeia roars, fury flowing into her and she rushes the nothings, her greataxe coming down with a grunt and she slashes through one of the nothic's arms and it falls limp to it’s side. Urrak runs in after her and throws a dagger at the nothic Brimeia injured, sailing through the air, landing square in the nothics chest. Coin and Gunnloda finally manage to make their way in, "Is everyone ok?" Gunnloda asks. "Define, okay." Martyn says. She fires a sacred flame bolt at the nothic and it’s too slow to react and it cries out in pain as it singes it. Using the distraction to his advantage, Nolanos sinks his rapier into it’s guts and it howls in pain, severely hurt. He starts moving away, the other nothic spinning and lashing out at him, but Nolanos manages to dodge both of the swiping clows. With it’s good arm, the other swings at Brimeia, slashing across her chest, and she barely feels it. Enna takes the opportunity to shoot another arrow, this time it sinks right into the nothic’s eyeball and it falls to the ground, dead. The other nothic turns to Enna and hisses. Seirixori decides to try out something she recently learned and her tiefling form disappears, a black panther replacing it. Martyn moves across the room and takes a page from Enna and fires with his own short-bow, the arrow piercing the remaining nothic’s thigh. Brimeia and Urrak miss their swings as the nothic staggers back, just out of their reach, from the arrow. Coin’s dagger flies just past it’s head, and it sees Gunnloda firing her sacred flame at it as well, and just barely manages to dodge out of the way. "You tried and thats what counts?" Nolanos says to them. Nolanos takes advantage of the nothic's distracted state, and stabs it vigorously, in what would probably be it’s kidney. "DAMN RIGHT BITCH!" It groans in pain, but it turns it’s focus to Enna, the one who killed it’s friend, it’s gaze peering into her and Enna staggers, a weird, uncomfortable feeling churns in her soul and she balks at the pain. Seirixori charges at the nothic, mouth open to bite down, but she’s unused to the cat like form and her jaws slam shut on air. Enna focuses her energy on the last one, letting her arrow fly true. Just as the previous, it finds it’s mark and sinks into the eyeball and it falls to the ground. "And stay down, son of a bitch." Enna leans against the wall, winded. Nolanos picks up the scroll they were fighting over, "What the hell was so important about this thing?" Urrak squats down and checks to see if the dead nothics have anything else on them. "These things are even uglier up close." She moves to the walls checking the bookshelves, and pulls out two scrolls that were hidden away. Seirixori heads to Enna and headbutts her and then walks back to the corpses. Enna makes her way over to the rest once she gets her feet steady, Gunnloda pats her on the arm, her body feeling slightly lighter as the healing warmth spreads through her. "Thank you." "What does the scroll say?" When Brimeia looks up she finally notices Seirixori, her battle haze gone, "Oh hey, when'd you learn that new trick?" Seirixori paws at the bodies and then sits next to Gunnloda. Seirixori does a small, annoyed, roar at Brimeia. Urrak shrugs at Enna’s question and hands the scrolls to Seirixori, "You'll make better use of these than I...Oh wait...Aye, right. So yer a big cat now..." Seirixori grabs them in her mouth and then nudges Gunnloda. Gunnloda takes them and pets her on the head. Gunnloda opens them, "I don't recognize these." She says after a few moments of looking them over. Seirixori chirps at Gunnloda and pokes her bag trying to motion to put the scrolls there. "So why were these things so invested in these scrolls?" Enna asks. Nolanos walks up to Seirixori and asks, "Permission to pet?" She sniffs at Nolanos and waits but then nods. Nolanos scritches Seirixori behind the ears. Back -- Next